gernonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adele Tellumnar
Adele Tellumnar was the ruler of the Eastern Scientarian Union, and later the Scientarian Empire. While her brother, Alek Tellumnar, took control of the Western Scientarian Union, she expanded the anti-magic campaign to the Eastern Scientarian Union. She is a very accomplished gunslinger, especially in the art of sniping, having invented the first long range sniper rifle. On Victory day 39 a.s.r., she completed her Test of the Starstone, and became the god of Knowledge, Technology, and Science. Despite the usual protocols, she continued to rule the Scientarian Empire on the material plane after her ascension. Part in the Scientarian Revolution Adele led the revolution going on in Sephora, and personally assassinated the last archmage of the Institute for Magical Learning. She later brought the Dorry Hills and Whispering Woods under Scientarian control. Life as Empress Since she became an Empress, Adele has lived a simpler life. As her days mostly consist of the ruling a large empire, she has reduced her personal involvement in most military conflicts. Her grand exception from this is the involvement in the destruction of Phentis quest in 25 a.s.r. After Phentis' defeat, she was given the understanding of the four fundamental forces of the universe (the strong and weak nuclear forces, gravity, and electromagnetism) by the God Asmodeus. Since then, she has lived peacefully as the Scientarian Empire's empress, and has worked to advance scientific knowledge across the land. Political Beliefs While not as fanatical as her brother, she does staunchly believe the practice of magic should be heavily reduced and regulated. She is nationalistic, working to create a better sense of Scientarian pride. Adele wishes to expand trade and wealth in any way she can, even if it is with the orcs of Dalux. She is also heavily anti-drugs, as she believes such behavior is detrimental to the production and work rate of society. Despite holding what is apparently a monarchical title, Adele is an avowed promoter of democratic institutions. Personal Life Adele was born in 190 b.s.r., and grew up in the Silver Tree Forest with her brother Alek Tellumnar. She has always loved to study mathematics and science, and is also a major gun-lover. When the alchemical revolution started taking off in her youth, she travelled widely and was well known amongst gunsmithing circles. She is an animal lover, and never hunts, only shooting targets for practice. After many years of keeping her distance from men, she finally found love in the young Prince Leopold Daedelus of the Whispering Woods, and they planned their wedding for 38 a.s.r. The wedding was officiated by the King of the Whispering Woods, but the honeymoon was cut short by the Oyashiman-Scientarian War. War and Ascension One of the most important events to change Adele's life was the war with Oyashima. After sustaining heavy losses, and fearing the death of any of her allied mortal gods, she decided to take the Test of the Starstone herself. After over two weeks within the test, she eventually came out as the new goddess of Knowledge, Science, and Technology. Category:NPCs Category:Southern Elves Category:Empresses Category:Goddesses